


Mother May I

by urbanMystic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM Scene, F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/pseuds/urbanMystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a thing for being dominated and some unresolved mommy issues, both of which Kanaya is only too happy to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother May I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katyglyndwr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyglyndwr/gifts).



> Labeled Lalondecest due to Rose expressing feelings for Roxy. Tentabulge headcannon with a small twist.

It was another wakeup on the meteor. The trolls swore it was night, but humans swore it was day. In any case, Rose and Kanaya had created some form of mutual sleep cycle, as the days found them sleeping in close proximity. At least, they slept together when Rose wasn't passing out in errant corners of the labs. Today she awoke naturally, quietly, habitually hungover, happy to hold Kanaya close and rub her back while the troll finished whatever dreambubble journey she was embroiled in.

 

After several minutes in the timeless quiet of her ersatz morning, she heard Kanaya stir. The troll rolled over onto her back. The human adjusted accordingly, maintaining cuddle altitude as her mind wandered. She wondered when her mother would next venture into her space, then caught herself. She had half expected the old wino to stumble in any minute now, some unconscious part of her having blamed her mother's extended absence on a drinking binge that hadn't happened. She was waiting for a hangover that would never come. At least she had her own headache for comfort. If there wasn't a drunken Lalonde about Rose wasn't sure she would know what to do.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Kanaya mumbled, uncannily accurate with that question.

 

"My mother," Rose answered. She was surprised by her own honesty.

 

Kanaya shifted, moving a hand to hold her lover better, "What about your human lusus?"

 

"For a moment, I had forgotten that she isn't coming back."

 

Kanaya let the sentence hang, feeling there was more to that thought. It helped that she still felt liquid from the warmth of unscheduled sleep. Rose shifted in her arms.

 

"She was a drunk, and she spoiled me rotten. I was never scolded. It hadn't occurred to me during my entrance to the medium, but my mother spent my entire childhood preparing for my entrance to the game. She was doing her best, I suppose, but I wish that I had one day with her being a responsible parent, telling me no and scolding me for my ill behavior. Perhaps even vacuuming with a functional vacuum cleaner." As she spoke, the girl found an emptiness opening up, but no dark gods to fill it, like wanting to fall from a high place.

 

Kanaya's interest was piqued. "Rose, I cannot fathom what your human lusus would scold you for. Weren't you well-behaved?"

 

"Every child leaves a chore undone from time to time, and I did have the habit of taking a disrespectful tone with her."

 

"Is it inappropriate to greet one's human lusus with sarcasm?"

 

"In most households, though not my own."

 

The jadeblood imagined Rose as a wriggler, full of cheek and pomp. It seemed appropriate, given the slow burn in her human's eyes when she asked Kanaya to be in charge. Their matespiritship had taken an odd black turn one night and since then Rose had been willing, even pleased to let Kanaya act as the dominant partner in private. The seer had laid down some ground rules: there was a 'safeword' in place, titles to be used, and there was to be absolutely no strangulation. Rather than irritating the troll, they were a comfort, reminding her that her dominance was a loving, flushed arrangement.

 

A thought interrupted the jadeblood's reverie: if a scolding was what Rose wanted, a scolding she would receive.

 

"Pet," Kanaya used her submissive's chosen title, "you behaved very badly."

 

Rose was bright and picked up immediately. Perhaps her mind would empty under Kanaya's hand. She spoke up, wanting to mount a defense, "but, Miss." Her use of Kanaya's title was an agreement to the scene.

 

"Refer to me as your human lusus."

 

"But mom-”

 

"No. no buts. You are in trouble."

 

"I-I'm sorry."

 

"That is a start.”

 

"I'm sorry, mother.”

 

"I know very well that is not actually how your refer to your human lusus. Again."

 

"I'm sorry, mom."

 

"What are you sorry for?"

 

"I'm sorry for speaking disrespectfully?"

 

"Its improving. On your knees, pet."

 

"Permission to speak?"

 

"Once you are in position, yes."

 

Rose unwrapped herself from Kanaya's arms and stood up. She lifted her godtier dress over her head and peeled down the tights. Kanaya kept her gaze on the alien form, her senses focusing to a sharp point. As Rose got on her hands and knees on the bed, the troll got up and walked around to stand in front of her submissive. She took a second to meet Rose's gaze, finding anticipation. Good.

 

"Now," she slipped into her authority easily, having nothing to prove, "speak."

 

Rose was about dying from embarrassment. Under the covers she had the haze of sleep to protect her from the acute stare of her own critical mind. Now, naked, with Kanaya staring right at her, it was hard to make words. The troll simply waited, silent, as excitement won over Rose's tongue. "My mother would call me Rosie," she confessed.

 

"Are you saying I should refer to you as a mother refers to her child?" Kanaya walked around to the back of the bed, placing a gentle hand on Rose's ass.

 

Rose mumbled half an apology and was met immediately with a firm slap where the gentle hand had been. Stinging broke the human's train of thought, and was replaced by warmth. It hurt quite nicely.

 

"Speak up."

 

"Yes, mom, please."

 

"Good girl. Now, apologize again."

 

"I'm sorry, mom."

 

"What are you sorry for, my little one?"

 

"I'm sorry for taking a tone with you, mom."

 

"Rose," Kanaya grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head, firm but not painful, "You will apologize for an action which burdens you with actual guilt, not what you think I want to punish you for. That is an order."

 

In that moment, Kanaya was spit and polish, grit and glamour, hard eyes and soft lips. Rose melted with trust and love. How could she not? When her lover called her forward, she felt it, the queer and undeniable urge to please this woman who, above anyone, deserved and wanted her.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't go looking for you, momma"

 

Kanaya heard the shift in Rose's voice, how she was opening herself, and it sent a delicious chill through her. She let go of Rose's hair, gave a second firm spank, and ordered, "Another."

 

"Mom, I'm sorry I ignored the people who only wanted the best for me."

 

Twice the room filled with the crack of skin on skin, and on the second, a moan followed shortly.

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't kill Jack."

 

Another blow fell. Another moan was solicited. The apologies came easily now, they were simply an excuse to ask for more pain. Besides, hadn't Rose been holding them on the tip of her tongue for two years now?

 

"I'm sorry I made fun of your wizard collection."

 

Rose was rewarded with another slap, punished as she had requested, given pleasure and pain to numb and relieve. It ran through her backside into her labia, kept her mind still so her emotions could slip out. She found her breath coming from her core, filling her with heat, easy devotion.

 

"I'm sorry we never got to drink together."

 

As she gave punishment, Kanaya could see Rose' nether lips start to glisten. She could also hear the crack in Rose's voice. Someone was hitting her limit. Hearing Rose's moans had given the Domme shivers and jolts of pleasure, but the anticipation of this moment, this cracking, made Kanaya's heart pound.

 

"I'm sorry I never said," Rose was breathing hard, "never said -mmm- I'm sorry I"

 

Kanaya guessed that this would be the last spank. She made it count. "Finish."

 

With warmth and stinging burying deeper into her flesh than before, with the effects of each blow piling up, with Kanaya's tactic of focusing on one ass cheek, the words fell out of Rose, "I'm sorry I let you die. I'm sorry!"

 

Tears ran full force down Rose's cheeks. Kanaya had what she had hoped for. She leaned forward to rest part of her weight on Rose, rubbing her back and whispering, "Shhh. Good girl. Momma's here. You did so good, my little Rosie. I forgive you."

 

Kanaya led Rose back under the covers and offered the crying young woman her arms for comfort. Rose buried her head into the troll's chest and sobbed violently for minutes. Occasionally there would be words, or something which resembled them, but her voice was to muffled for Kanaya to make anything out. Slowly, sobs turned to more quiet tears, and Rose was almost smiling from the release. The heat in her ass and vulva were indistinguishable. What started as a face nuzzle turned into a kiss on Kanaya's neck, which became a series of said kisses. In a few moments, Rose was unabashedly moaning into her lover, hands grabbing at whatever fabric was covering the troll's body.

 

"Check," Kanaya asked, lifting her shirt and throwing it out of bed.

 

"Green," Rose replied, "I want this."

 

The reply came with a smile, "Let momma help, Rosie," more clothing was thrown out onto the floor, "I'll take care of you."

 

Two naked bodies swirled against each other like waves meeting each other at sea. Rose sucked on Kanaya's collarbone. Kanaya ran her hands up Rose's back, then down her sides to grab the punished ass cheek. The smaller girl gave a yelp which became a moan. All the pleasure notes which had come from Rose had left Kanaya wanting, bulge unsheathing itself and now wriggling against Rose's stomach. Knowing full well what that sensation was, Rose whispered, "Please, mom?"

 

Kanaya rolled and pulled Rose on top of her, then sat up, leaving her legs loosely crossed. Familiar with this maneuvering, Rose wrapped her legs behind Kanaya's back and settled into the lap that had been made. Her clit was a scant inch away from the base of Kanaya's bulge, a 3-inch long tentacle. Her first meeting with Kanaya's genitals had been surprisingly easy, due to Karkat's foul mouth preparing her for some sort of monstrosity. Instead she had been met with a loving, small tentacle which didn't have too much sensation, and a nook only deep enough to fit her fingers to the second knuckle. It had been wonderful, feeling Kanaya writhe around her fingers for the first time, realizing that nook was the seat of her pleasure.

 

It hadn't taken the two young ladies very long to realize that a short tentacle was basically a tongue. Now within reach, the green bulge writhed over the nub hidden in Rose's pubic hair, drizzling green slime over the clear dew that Rose produced. It was outside of the jadeblood's active control but very willing to flick itself across the critical point. Rose gripped Kanaya's shoulders and leaned in, making herself small and whimpering. Every touch was smooth and wonderful, relieving her of the pain she had felt earlier, maybe not filling the hole where her mother's obnoxious alcoholic presence had been, but helping the edges scab over somewhat. The noises Rose made and the mild stimulation of Kanaya's bulge only served to tease her more.

 

"Talk to momma, Rosie," the words came breathless and stumbling.

 

Whimpers had turned to moans and now grew to half-coherent pleas. "It's good. Please," Rose couldn't make a sentence, "Roxy."

 

Kanaya went with it. After all, hadn't she been the one to encourage Rose to refer to her as such? Actually, knowing the taboo of it gave the troll an jolt of pleasure. She trilled, like a quiet cicada, trailing her fingers to tease her human's entrance.

 

"Fuck, Roxy, I'm close."

 

Kanaya moved her fingers in the shallows of Rose's nook and hummed carefully, "Good girl. Come for me."

 

Rose came and it was stars. Like a cold breeze to clear the night sky, the bruising had cleared a pathways for pleasure, which dug into her spine as the moon catches one's eye when its full. Kanaya had made it all devotion, had made the bleeding pain of her mother's passing a source and not just and ending, had made meaning they could carry together as surely as her arms held Rose now. As Rose unwound, the clouds rolled in once more, leaving her mind in a warm, blissful fog. She relaxed into her lover, taking in what had happened: that she had cried for her mother in remorse and in ecstasy. Her body was lowered onto the bed again, was covered by the blanket, and her hair was stroked gently. The thought to even pull herself up was not available, she lay there vulnerable. Kanaya chirped, and it sounded like the tiniest of bells.

 

"I love you, Rose."

 

"I love you too, 'Naya."

 

Kanaya knew Rose's head was clearing, and she held the seer like a treasure. Her body was alight from witnessing the writhing and crying, and she drank in the feeling merrily. This was her favorite moment, when Rose had a tiny smile and it was easy to be confident in her decisions.

 

After long, slow minutes, Rose broke the silence. "I'm sorry I called out someone else's name."

 

"Nonsense. I asked you to refer to me as her for the purpose of our game."

 

"So you're not mad?"

 

"Not at all. I'm happy, in fact, that you were so open with me." After a pause, she asked, "Did I hurt you?"

 

"Only the way I like."

 

"I didn't touch on some sort of human taboo, did I?"

 

"You did, but again, only in the way I like. I may ask for it again sometime, actually."

 

"I'm glad to hear that, Rose."

 

The two girls chatted back and forth, holding each other and petting each other gently for an hour or two before rambling off to food and individual pursuits. Only a few hours later Kanaya would find Rose drinking her human soporific again. It would hurt, to remember that their tender moments did nothing to stem the tide, to see her bright and eager lover lessening her senses for hours.

 

 


End file.
